Episode 8571 (20th August 2019)
Plot Matty resolves to apologise to his friends for his recent behaviour. Faith informs Paddy, Marlon and Bear that it looks like the work on the pub will take closer to six weeks now. Paddy fears Chas will out flip when he tells her whilst Marlon worries about the financial implications of not being able to work for that long. Afterward, Bear asks Paddy to teach him to read but Paddy makes excuses and rushes off. Marlon follows Paddy and warns him he'll need to tell both Bear and Chas the truth. Whilst David, Priya and Eric prepare for Tracy's picnic, Jacob looks through the post and is disappointed to find nothing addressed to him. Paddy phones Chas and blurts out about the pub having dry rot then hands the phone over to Faith. Whilst Faith talks to Chas, Bear asks Paddy about teaching him to read again, and again Paddy tries to avoid it. Matty attempts to make things up to Ryan but Ryan isn't willing to forgive him. Diane pops into the salon to talk to Bernice about the wedding. Bernice is still off with Diane but she's soon won around by a bottle of bubbly. Nate continues to try to make Moira jealous by showing her the bunch of flowers he's bought Amy and telling her how he's taking Amy out for lunch. Afterward, Moira learns Cain has agreed to let Paddy and Bear stay at the farm so she suggests she and Cain make the most of having the house to themselves. Cain is busy at the garage but tells Moira he'll be as quick as he can. A nervous Will prepares for a job interview. Back at the farm, a dolled-up Moira waits for Cain to return home but it's Nate who appears. Nate is turned on by Moira and pulls her close to him but Moira spurns his advances and tells him to leave. Unable to continue putting off teaching Bear to read, Paddy admits to Bear that he doesn't want him to read his mum's letter as his mum didn't love him. Outside Holdgate Farm, David sets up a barbeque for Tracy's picnic. Leyla and Priya don't think it's tactful that David is holding a barbecue only yards from where Frank perished in a fire less than three weeks ago but Tracy isn't fussed. As everyone enjoys themselves, Jacob walks away. Liam calls by the garage to see if his car is ready. It isn't, so Cain offers him a can of beer as consolation. Moments later, Cain injures his hand whilst fixing an engine so Liam insists on taking a look at it. Will's job interview didn't go well. Matty apologises to Moira for his recent behaviour then the mother and son hug. Afterward, Matty asks Moira why she's dressed up. Moira explains she's waiting for Cain so Matty reveals he saw Cain knocking back beers with Liam. Bernice is put out when Diane receives a call from Victoria so Diane decides to have it out with her daughter. Liam patches up Cain's hand then Cain locks up the garage. Meanwhile at the farm, Moira has concluded Cain is a no show so she makes her way to the barn looking for Nate. Nate orders her to stop fighting it then pushes her up against some hay bales and they kiss... Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh Guest cast None. Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and barn *Café Main Street - Interior *Pollard's Barn - Living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt, garage and office *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Holdgate Farm - Garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes